


Rescue Me!

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: I'm gonna pretend I'm unconscious so that Sam will carry me to safety
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Rescue Me!




End file.
